


What's Hers

by MuseValentine



Series: Charlastor Week 2020 [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, Romantic Gestures, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuseValentine/pseuds/MuseValentine
Summary: She can't help feeling a bit possessive when unwanted attentions are on him.Charlastor Week Day 4: Jealousy / Possessive
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Series: Charlastor Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651018
Comments: 3
Kudos: 145





	What's Hers

**Author's Note:**

> All characters from the Hazbin Hotel belong to the amazing Vivziepop. I merely live and breathe the show and the Charlastor ship.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter! @MuseVlt

Charlie knew that Alastor was a charmer. She would admit that it was an asset on his end. More times than she could count, he had been able to use it to his advantage, smooth-talking his way out of unfavourable situations or even garnering himself influence over many.

Unfortunately, it’s common knowledge that when there’s a smooth-talker, there’s bound to be ladies.

She hadn’t mind it at first. It was just something about his personality. Not to mention that on top of that, he was a bred gentleman, carrying with him a polite and respectful demeanour that was unlike many here in Hell. Like, sinners or not, what proper lady wouldn’t appreciate a gentleman?

But while she hadn’t minded the ladies that his attractive conduct has flanking to him, she was less appreciative of the ones that seemed to want to try their luck with him, and Helsa Von Eldritch was unsurprisingly one of them.

The skank had taken advantage of the fact that she was not by his side to make an approach to him, eyes looking up wantonly at the tall demon as she struck up a conversation. Alastor responded in-kind with a smile, although in his eyes it was obvious that he wasn’t interested in even standing near the young Lady Von Eldritch. She didn’t catch his drift, it seemed, or she was just fruitlessly pushing it, progressively leaning in closer, almost as if she wanted to press herself against the demon.

Now that definitely struck a chord in Charlie, the sclera of her eyes filling with red as she watched the disgusting sight. Her conversation with a fellow party-goer was immediately ignored, and as it started becoming too much for her to stand around idly, she damned all notions of keeping her composure when she decidedly stormed up to where they were.

Without announcing her arrival, she placed a hand on his elbow, her hold firm and possessive. Alastor had turned with a snap of his neck at the sudden contact, ready to tear whoever dared touch him into bits and pieces, but his expression softened when he saw it was only her, his eyes meeting hers that were already focused on him, the red in her sclera fading as she said one thing.

“Dance with me.”

“Excuse me, _Princess_ ,” Helsa had sneered her title with irritated spite, “but if you can’t tell, Alastor and I are trying to have a conversation.”

Charlie paid no mind to her, eyes staying on Alastor as she watched him expectantly, seeing the look of intrigue that was building in his own. He rarely saw this sort of ferocity within her, but he was no idiot to no what was the cause. He should be worried at this change in behaviour, should be concerned of why she was feeling like such, but there was something else in the look of his eyes that caught him – so passionate, so dominating, so dangerous that if looks could kill then hers would exterminate everyone present here tonight.

It was, as the younger denizens say nowadays, ‘hot’.

Wordlessly, he handed his flute to Helsa, not noticing her look of outrage as he kept his eyes on Charlie. Seeing the acceptance of her command, her hand took his and immediately led him to the dancefloor, further away from her until they were somewhere right within the dancefloor.

They took up their positions, each of their hands twined together and Alastor, the chaste gentleman that he always portrayed himself to be, politely held her just above the waist, and this did not please her so. With a firm grip on his wrist, she pushed his hand down further so that it was right below her hips, his fingers resting on the roundness of her derrière.

Although they were in a relationship, both of them were rarely publicly affectionate with each other, mostly on Alastor’s belief in maintaining the image of a proper gentleman, so touches between them at these events were mostly chaste, wherever he felt it was appropriate on her body. Charlie would usually not refute this, only wanting what her lover was comfortable with giving. But seeing Helsa trying to make a move on Alastor must have really unhinged something in her to want him to get a bit more handsy.

Feeling her there, his eyes widened and his grin stretched further, and for a moment she could hear the quiet screech of the radio static that lingered around him, a reaction of surprise to her bold move. But she made no comment on it as they began to dance, her eyes locked on his, the look almost carrying the command that he should only look at her and only her. 

But while he complied, she could feel the weight of stares boring into her back, and a quick glance showed the several looks of women around them, eyes fixed on the Radio Demon. This only fuelled the irritation that had taken root, irking her even more than she could ever realised, clenching her fingers as she glared at each and every one of them.

Alastor, who had been silent throughout these ministrations, suddenly chuckled, grin cheeky and eyes twinkling in mirth.

“What?”

“Jealousy is quite atypical of you, my love.” He twirled her so that his back was facing to the gazes on him, at least giving her that peace of mind that they would not be able to easily see him. “And yet, seeing you all worked up certainly stirs something in me. It’s almost amusing.”

Amusing? How could he find this whole situation amusing? It was downright offensive to her! She almost felt insulted that they dared to still look at him in such a manner while she was around, making her demon form threaten to rear itself as she once more glared at those unwanted eyes over his shoulder.

Seeing the Princess looking she was ready to tear some heads off finally made them look away in fear. As they should! Do they not know who he belonged to?

Well, clearly she needed to make a statement here.

Bolder and bolder as she went, she lifted a leg and hooked it to his waist, internally glad that she wore a dress with a slit that left the expanse of her flesh exposed. She took great pride in the way the static in the background started screeching in a frenzy, his eyes looking like it was going to pop out of his sockets, his grin tight at how incredibly lustful she was behaving, though it was very obvious that, as much as this was out of the norm for him, he appreciated it much more than he could have imagined.

“You’re mine. Understand that? Mine and only mine.”

Oh, darling Charlie. Did she not already know that what she said was already the truth? Alastor had sworn to himself that there was nobody for him but her. The way she was able to stir his heart and his loins with a dangerous look, her firm hold on his frame and a sweet whisper? Only she was capable of that. This was what she could do to him. This was what she could make him feel. Nobody else could even be capable of having such an effect on him as she did! There was no one else to Alastor but Charlie, and it was Charlie alone or nothing at all.

As much as her jealousy was amusing to no end, he could tease her about this another day.

For now, he only wished to comfort her in reassurance.

His hand moved to hold her under her thigh, gently caressing the expanse of porcelain skin there as he lowered her into a dip, her hold on him preventing her from going too far back so that he could lean down to press his lips against her exposed neck, hot to the touch with the gentle whisper of “I’m yours, darling. Only yours.”

Hearing him say that was like a flick of a switch, and any pangs of jealousy faded away immediately as her heart softened. She supposed she did feel a bit silly now for being jealous over something like that since she should have known that Alastor would never cross his boundaries and held the utmost respect for her. He was a gentleman, yes, but he was _her_ gentleman before anything else, and as he proclaimed, he was hers in every way she wanted.

When he brought her back up from the dip, she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him as he continued to sway them to the music, at ease in his arms and feeling much better. But still, she couldn’t help but throw a look over her shoulder at Helsa, now glowering in the corner as the many eyes of her full demonic form made an appearance, and discretely give her a smug grin when he wasn't looking.

**Author's Note:**

> Jealous Alastor is the best but a jealous Charlie is just *chef's kiss* I don't write enough of Charlie being a dangerous demoness who will throw hands if anyone dares to take what's hers (ahem Alastor). I. Need. MORE.
> 
> Charlastor Week only has 3 days left and I am super excited for the rest of the one-shots I have lined up! Those of you who've voted on my Twitter, I hope you got your water ready for tomorrow! ;)


End file.
